


Happy Birthday!

by DeathTheKed



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: ChaeDa, ChaeHyun, DUBCHAENG - Freeform, F/F, twice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 08:34:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14398296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathTheKed/pseuds/DeathTheKed
Summary: Dahyun is searching for the best gift to give to her crush, Son Chaeyoung, who will be having her birthday.





	Happy Birthday!

Dahyun was tapping her fingers in the study table as she scrolls through her Google searches using her other hand. She was searching about 'best gifts to give to your crush on her birthday'. She seriously spend two hours of her precious resting time just for this. She only have a few hours left before her beloved crush turns another year old. What should she give someone who's going to be an adult now? Should she ask her unnies and Tzuyu? Nah, that would ruin the surprise of her gift.

She let out a sigh but then a yelp when a hand touched her shoulder. She turned around and saw the soon-to-be birthday girl smiling at her. "Are you okay, Dahyun unnie? I've been calling you for like a hundred times. Is there something wrong?"

Dahyun immediately pressed the power button of her laptop to turn it off before answering. "Nothing's wrong, Chae. Just...a little tired from our fansign earlier, I guess?"

"I see. Well, you should go take a bath and have some rest. Tomorrow will be another hectic schedule." Chaeyoung said in a gentle tone with a fond smile. "Also, don't stick your face close to your laptop. Your eyes are already damaged, I can't have that to get worse. I came to tell you that" she added before leaving the room, probably heading back to the living room

Dahyun smiled because Chaeyoung cares about her eyes. Actually, Chaeyoung cares about everything about Dahyun. Like, for her, everything about Dahyun is cute and lovable which is weird cause Dahyun prefers to be called hot or sexy than cute. But since it's from Chaeyoung, then it's fine. With that, she opened her laptop and went back to searching for her gift.

Without luck, she gave up and called help from someone. "HwangB, help me!"

(Yo, what can I do for you?)

"What's the best gift to give to your crush on her birthday?"

(Geez, Dahyun. My birthday is still in June, no need to rush. Whatever you give me is fine, I don't really care.)

"Huh? What do you mean? I was asking because Chaeyoung's birthday is tomorrow, idiot. The hell are you talking about?" 

There was silence on the other line before SinB spoke again. (Son Chaeyoung, huh? Okay, then. She's turning adult this year, right? Why not give her something that would make her feel like a total adult? You know what I'm talking about. Right, Kim Dahyun?)

"If you're talking about alcohol, then no. Chaeyoung doesn't like alcohol. She tasted it once, she won't taste it again."

(No, I mean something intimate. Like--)

The call was cut off because Dahyun hang up. She was blushing too hard when SinB said intimate. She can't even control herself when she hugs Chaeyoung, what more can she do when she'll go to another level than that? No way. She'll melt on spot if that happens. And she can't allow that on Chaeyoung's birthday.

"Forget it. I'm just going to give her a strawberry cake."

With that, Dahyun turned off her laptop and went to her bed. She made sure that her alarm clock would ring at 11:55 because she wants to be the first person to greet Chaeyoung on her birthday. Yes, it's cliche. But Dahyun loves it when it comes to Chaeyoung. Even the clichest cliche isn't cliche when it's Chae. And she then fell asleep.

At the sound of her alarm, she stood up. She made sure that the alarm wouldn't wake the whole dorm, especially Tzuyu and ofcourse, the birthday girl in the upper bunk. When she climbed up in Chaeyoung's bed, she noticed that the younger girl was actually awake and was on her phone.

"Uhmm...Chae?" she called, making Chaeyoung shines her phone's light to Dahyun. "It's me, Dahyun. Geez, put that away." she said and swear to God, she saw Chaeyoung smiles and chuckled as she put her phone to the side.

"Hey, unnie. Why are you still awake?" Chaeyoung asked through the darkness. "Did I wake you up again? I'm sorry, I was watching K-Dramas on my phone as I countdown my remaining time of being a kid." she said playfully but Dahyun could see that something was troubling the girl

"You didn't wake me up, I actually put an alarm to be awaken at this time."

"Why?"

"Cause I wanted to be the first one to greet you a happy birthday." Dahyun answered and thanked the lack of lights because she knows she was blushing. Hell, she's sure that she was really red because of that confession.

Chaeyoung laughed. "It's still 11:57, though. You've got 3 minutes to wait before you can go back to sleep."

"That's fine. I guess I'll have more time to think about what to give you. Honestly, I feel like strawberry cakes isn't enough." Dahyun fessed up. "Tell me, Chae. Is there something you want? I can give you anything, just name it."

Chaeyoung sat up and moved towards Dahyun. There was no light to confirm but Dahyun was sure that Chaeyoung was infront of her, only a few centimeters apart. She knows because she can feel the younger girl's breathing and it was more clearing when she chuckled. "I don't need anything from you, unnie. Just you here with me is enough."

"You're troubled about something. What is it?" Dahyun asked but Chaeyoung didn't answered so she took a guess. "Are you scared of being an adult?" and she seems to hit the spot because she felt Chaeyoung flinched. Apparently, Chaeyoung's legs were sticked to hers as both of them were facing while sitting in a crossed-legs position. "I'm right, aren't I?"

"I just...don't know. I feel like I need to be mature once I turn adult. And I don't think I can do that so easily because at heart, I still think that I'm a kid. The same kid that would always follow you around, the kid that would stick with you wherever you go and the kid that would cry if you'll abandon her. I'm still that kid, unnie." Chaeyoung answered. "If a minute from now, I'll turn an adult...then, that would mean that I can't do that to you. I can't follow you, stick with you and cry because...that would be soooo immature of me."

Dahyun could feel that Chaeyoung was close to crying but she can't help herself but laugh at the girl's answer. She pulled her into a hug and comforted her. "Chaeyoung, being an adult doesn't mean that you can't do things that you did while you're a kid. Heck, Nayeon unnie even still acts like a kid. Jeongyeon unnie sometimes too. Momo unnie and Sana unnie, well...you've seen it. Mina unnie acts like that with Momo unnie. Jihyo unnie sometimes because no matter what, she's part of the maknae line. And me? Chaeyoung, I'm still a kid too. A kid who would always have a crush on the shorter girl who likes strawberries. Even when I turned adult, that didn't changed. Though, it grew into a bigger crush. Yet, it didn't changed."

Chaeyoung broke the hug and faced Dahyun. "Y-You like me?"

Without answering, Dahyun peck Chaeyoung's lips. "Happy Birthday, Son Chaeyoung!" she greeted as she showed her phone that states '12:00, April 23, 2018'. "And yes, I like you...a lot. I will never...never ever, ever, ever, ever, ever...would think to abandon you. Why would I? It was you who inspired me, that's why I'm here. I can't just leave you alone, can I?"

Chaeyoung smiled and nodded her head before hugging Dahyun again. "You know...I'm an adult now, unnie."

"Yeah. What do you want, my adult Strawberry Princess?" Dahyun asked as she wrapped her arms around Chaeyoung, hugging back.

"Something intimate would be nice." Chaeyoung answered, earning a laugh from Dahyun. But then, she looked down and locked her lips with Chaeyoung. The kiss lasted for awhile before both of them pulled away to catch their breath. Right there, Chaeyoung smiled again. "Best birthday gift ever. Thanks, unnie."

Dahyun smiled back. Finally, after a lot of time searching, she managed to give Chaeyoung the best birthday gift. A mission success for Kim Dahyun. Now, she's thinking of what should she do now that she already give her gift to Chaeyoung? Will she give it again infront of the unnies? That would be great. She should record their reaction when she does. *insert Kim Dahyun's supposed-to-be evil laugh*.

==========================================================================================================================

Happy Birthday to my baby cub, Son Chaeyoung. She grew up so fast *wiping fake tears*. I can't believe it. T_T <3 Stay healthy, Chaeng. Stay the way you are. Hoping to have more moments with you and Dahyun so my DubChaeng heart will be full, kidding. I just want you to enjoy your life like you always do. I hope the nine of you will always be safe. I love you, guys. <3 #TWICE

Sorry for the short update. I made it very very quick just to make sure that it's posted exactly at 12 midnight in Korea because I'm a cliche author. Enjoy this short one for now and I'll try to follow it up with a long update next time. By the way, how's the writing? Does it seems better than the first one? If so, please comment what you think. I'm writing this in the notepad because my other laptop malfunctioned and I can't use the Microsoft Word where I always put my draft. Anyways, comment what you think about the chapter and my writing. Thank you so much~

By the way, SinB doesn't like Dahyun here. She just thought that it was her who Dahyun meant since her birthday was almost up. Should I also make a SinRin one-shot when SinB's birthday came up? Eunha's birthday came first, though. So, WonHa? No, wait...Dahyun's birthday will be up first. Another DubChaeng one-shot, then. Hoping to hear your suggestions, comment below please~


End file.
